A number of patents and published applications teach a drainable ostomy pouch, the walls of which define a narrowed drain chute for draining the pouch contents. The pouch includes an integrated closure system for sealing the pouch closed by rolling or folding the drain chute towards the main body of the pouch. The closure system includes one or more flaps that fold partly around, under or over, the rolled-up drain chute when in its closed configuration, either as a primary or secondary arrangement for retaining the drain chute in the closed configuration. Examples of patents and published applications of interest in this area include U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0131360 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,005, 4,519,797, 7,306,581, 6,589,221 and 6,780,172.
For some wearers it would be desirable to conceal more completely and discretely the drain chute when in its closed configuration. The present invention has been devised bearing these issues in mind.